Potop/Rozdział XXXIV
Na wieczerzę, oprócz miecznika rosieńskiego z Oleńką, zaproszono także znaczniejszych oficerów kiejdańskich i kilku dworzan księcia Bogusława. On sam nadszedł tak strojny i wspaniały, że oczy rwał. Peruka jego pozakręcana była w misterne i faliste pukle; twarz delikatnością barwy przypominała mleko i róże; wąsik zdawał się być pelą jedwabną, a oczy gwiazdami. Ubrany był czarno, w kaftan zszywany z pasów materialnych i aksamitnych, u którego rękawy rozcięte spinane były wzdłuż ręki. Naokoło szyi miał wyłożony szeroki kołnierz z najcudniejszych koronek brabanckich wartości nieoszacowanej i takież mankiety wedle dłoni. Złoty łańcuch spadał mu na piersi, a przez prawe ramię, wzdłuż całego kaftana, szedł aż do lewego biodra pendent od szpady z holenderskiej skóry, ale tak nasiany diamentami, że wyglądał jak smuga mieniącego się światła. Zarówno błyszczała od diamentów i rękojeść szpady, a w kokardach jego trzewików świeciły dwa największe, tak wielkie jak laskowe orzechy. Cała postać wydawała się wyniosłą, a równie szlachetną jak piękną. W jednej ręce trzymał koronkową chusteczkę, drugą dłonią podtrzymywał zwieszony ówczesną modą na rękojeści kapelusz zdobny we fryzowane czarne pióra strusie, niezmiernie długie. Wszyscy, nie wyłączając księcia Janusza, patrzyli nań z podziwem i uwielbieniem. Księciu wojewodzie przychodziły na pamięć młode lata, gdy tak samo gasił wszystkich na dworze francuskim urodą i bogactwem. Lata te były już daleko, ale teraz zdawało się hetmanowi, że odżył w tym świetnym kawalerze, który toż samo nosił nazwisko. Rozochocił się tedy książę Janusz i przechodząc mimo, dotknął wskazującym palcem piersi brata. — Łuna od ciebie bije jakby od miesiąca — rzekł. — Czyś nie dla Billewiczówny się tak wystroił? — Miesiącowi wszędy łatwo się wcisnąć — odparł chełpliwie Bogusław. I dalej począł rozmawiać z Ganchofem, przy którym może i umyślnie stanął, ażeby się lepiej wydawać, bo Ganchof był to mąż dziwnie szpetny: twarz miał ciemną i ospą podziobaną, nos krogulczy i zadarte do góry wąsy; wyglądał jak duch ciemności, a Bogusław przy nim jak duch światła. Wtem weszły damy: pani Korfowa i Oleńka. Bogusław rzucił na nią bystrym wzrokiem i skłoniwszy się naprędce pani Korfowej, już, już przyłożył palce do ust, aby Billewiczównie przesłać, wedle kawalerskiej mody, od ust całusa, gdy spostrzegłszy jej urodę wykwintną a dumną i poważną, w jednej chwili zmienił taktykę. W prawą rękę chwycił kapelusz i podsunąwszy się ku pannie, skłonił się tak nisko, że prawie zgiął się we dwoje, pukle peruki spadły mu po obu stronach ramion, szpada przybrała poziome położenie, a on stał tak, poruszając umyślnie kapeluszem i zamiatając piórami na znak czci posadzkę przed Oleńką. Bardziej dworskiego ukłonu nie mógł oddać królowej francuskiej. Billewiczówna, która wiedziała o jego przyjeździe, domyśliła się natychmiast, kto przed nią stoi, więc chwyciwszy końcami palców za suknię, oddała mu również dyg głęboki. Wszyscy podziwiali obojga urodę i układność manier, widną z samego powitania, a niezbyt znaną w Kiejdanach, bo księżna Januszowa więcej kochała się, jako Wołoszka, we wschodnim przepychu niż w dworności, zaś księżniczka była jeszcze małą dziewczyną. Wtem Bogusław podniósł głowę, strząsnął pukle peruki na plecy i szurgając mocno nogami, podsunął się żywo do Oleńki; jednocześnie rzucił paziowi kapelusz, a jej podał rękę. — Oczom nie wierzę... i chyba we śnie widzę to, co widzę — mówił prowadząc ją do stołu — ale powiedz mi, piękna bogini, jakim cudem zeszłaś z Olimpu do Kiejdan? — Choć prostą jestem szlachcianką, nie boginią — odparła Oleńka — nie taka znów prostaczka ze mnie, bym za co innego jak za dworność słowa waszej książęcej mości brać miała. — Choćbym też chciał być najdworniejszym, zwierciadło twoje powie ci więcej ode mnie. — Powie nie więcej, ale szczerzej — odrzekła ściągając wedle ówczesnej mody usta. — Gdyby w tej komnacie było chociaż jedno, wraz bym cię do niego zaprowadził... Tymczasem przejrzyj się w oczach moich, a poznasz, czyli ich podziw nieszczery! Tu Bogusław przechylił głowę i przed Oleńką zabłysły oczy jego, wielkie i czarne jak aksamit, a słodkie, przenikliwe i jednocześnie palące. Pod wpływem ich żaru twarz dziewczyny powlokła się purpurowym rumieńcem, spuściła powieki i odsunęła się nieco, bo uczuła, że Bogusław ramieniem przycisnął z lekka do swego boku jej rękę. Tak przyszli do stołu. On zasiadł przy niej i znać było, że naprawdę jej uroda nadzwyczajne na nim uczyniła wrażenie. Spodziewał się zapewne znaleźć szlachciankę hożą jak łania, śmiejącą się i wrzaskliwą jak sojka, i czerwoną jak kwiat maku, tymczasem znalazł dumną pannę, w której czarnych brwiach widać było nieugiętą wolę, w oczach rozum i powagę, w całej twarzy jasny spokój dziecinny, a tak przy tym szlachetną w postawie, tak wdzięczną i cudną, że na każdym dworze królewskim mogłaby się stać celem hołdów i zabiegów najpierwszych w kraju kawalerów. Piękność jej niewysłowiona budziła podziw i żądze, ale był w niej zarazem jakiś majestat, który nakładał im wędzidło, tak że mimo woli pomyślał Bogusław: "Za wcześniem przycisnął jej rękę... z taką trzeba polityką, nie obcesem!" Ale tym niemniej postanowił sobie posiąść jej serce i doznawał dzikiej radości na myśl, że przyjdzie chwila, w której ów majestat dziewiczy i owa piękność przeczysta zda się na jego łaskę i niełaskę. Groźna twarz Kmicica stawała w poprzek tym marzeniom, ale dla zuchwałego młodziana była to tylko jedna więcej podnieta. Pod wpływem tych uczuć rozpromienił się cały, krew poczęła w nim grać jak we wschodnim rumaku, wszystkie jego władze ożywiły się niezwykle i światło tak biło od całej jego postaci jak od jego diamentów. Rozmowa przy stole stała się ogólną, a raczej zmieniła się w ogólny chór pochwał i pochlebstw dla Bogusława, których świetny kawaler słuchał z uśmiechem, ale bez zbytniego zadowolenia, jako rzeczy zwykłej i codziennej. Mówiono naprzód o jego czynach wojennych i pojedynkach. Nazwiska pokonanych książąt, margrabiów, baronów sypały się jak z rękawa. On sam jeszcze od czasu do czasu dorzucał niedbale jedno więcej. Słuchacze zdumiewali się, książę Janusz gładził swe długie wąsy z zadowoleniem, a na koniec Ganchof rzekł: — Choćby fortuna i urodzenie nie stawały na przeszkodzie, nie chciałbym ja waszej książęcej mości w drogę wejść i to mi tylko dziwno, że się jeszcze śmiałkowie tacy znajdują. — Co chcesz, panie Ganchof! — rzekł książę. — Są ludzie z żelazną twarzą i żbiczym wzrokiem, których sam widok przestrasza, ale mnie Bóg tego odmówił... Mego oblicza nie ulęknie się nawet panna. — Jako ćma nie boi się pochodni — odrzekła wdzięcząc się i krygując pani Korfowa — póki w niej nie zgorzeje... Bogusław rozśmiał się, a pani Korfowa mówiła dalej, nie ustając się krygować: — Panów żołnierzy więcej pojedynki obchodzą, a my, niewiasty, rade byśmy też coś o amorach waszej książęcej mości usłyszeć, o których wieści aż tu nas dochodziły. — Nieprawdziwe, pani dobrodziejko, nieprawdziwe... Wszystko jeno przez drogę urosło... Swatano mnie, to prawda... Jejmość królowa francuska była tak łaskawa... — Z księżniczką de Rohan — dorzucił Janusz. — Z drugą, de la Forse — dodał Bogusław — ale że właśnie sercu ani nawet sam król nie może kochania nakazać, a dostatków, chwała Bogu, nie potrzebujemy we Francji szukać, przeto nie mogło być chleba z tej mąki... Grzeczne to były panny, co prawda, i nad imaginację urodziwe, ale przecie są u nas jeszcze urodziwsze... i nie potrzebowałbym z tej komnaty wychodzić, by takie znaleźć... Tu rzucił długie spojrzenie na Oleńkę, która udając, że nie słyszy, poczęła coś mówić do pana miecznika rosieńskiego, a pani Korfowa znów głos zabrała: — Nie brak i tu gładkich, nie masz jeno takich, które by waszej książęcej, mości fortuną i urodzeniem wyrównać mogły. — Pozwolisz, jejmość dobrodziejka, że zaneguję — odparł żywo Bogusław — bo, naprzód, nie myślę ja tego, aby szlachcianka polska czymś podlejszym od Rohanówien i od Forsów być miała, po drugie, nie pierwszyzna to Radziwiłłom ze szlachciankami się żenić, jako i dzieje liczne podają tego przykłady. Upewniam też jejmość dobrodziejkę, że ta szlachcianka, która Radziwiłłową zostanie, nawet na dworze francuskim przed tamtejszymi księżniczkami krok i prym weźmie. — Ludzki pan!... — szepnął Oleńce miecznik rosieński. — Tak ja to zawsze rozumiałem — mówił dalej Bogusław — choć nieraz wstyd mi za szlachtę polską, gdy ją z zagraniczną porównam, bo nigdy by się tam nie zdarzyło to, co się tu zdarzyło, że wszyscy pana swego opuścili, ba, że dybać na jego zdrowie gotowi. Szlachcic francuski najgorszego uczynku się dopuści, ale pana swego nie zdradzi... Obecni poczęli spoglądać na siebie i na księcia z zadziwieniem. Książę Janusz zmarszczył się i nasrożył, a Oleńka utkwiła swe niebieskie oczy z wyrazem podziwu i wdzięczności w twarzy Bogusławowej. — Wybacz wasza książęca mość — rzekł Bogusław zwracając się do Janusza, który jeszcze ochłonąć nie zdołał — wiem, że nie mogłeś inaczej postąpić, że cała Litwa by zginęła, gdybyś był za moją radą poszedł; ale przecie, czcąc cię jako starszego i kochając jak brata, nie przestanę z tobą o Jana Kazimierza się spierać. Jesteśmy między sobą, więc mówię, co myślę: nieopłakany pan, dobry, łaskawy, pobożny, a mnie podwójnie drogi! Toż ja go pierwszy z Polaków odprowadzałem, gdy go z francuskiego więzienia wypuszczono. Dzieckiem jeszcze prawie byłem podówczas, ale tym bardziej nigdy tego nie zapomnę i chętnie bym krew moją oddał, by go przynajmniej od tych zasłonić, którzy praktyki przeciw świętej jego osobie poczynają. Januszowi, jakkolwiek zrozumiał już grę Bogusławową, wydała się ona jednak zbyt śmiałą i zbyt hazardowną dla tak błahego celu, więc nie ukrywając niezadowolenia mówił: — Na Boga! o jakichże zamysłach przeciw zdrowiu naszego eks-króla wasza książęca mość mówisz? Kto je czyni? Gdzie się takowe monstrum w polskim narodzie znaleźć mogło?... To się, jako żywo, od początku świata w Rzeczypospolitej nie przygodziło! Bogusław zwiesił głowę. — Nie dawniej jak miesiąc temu — rzekł ze smutkiem w głosie — gdym z Podlasia do Prus elektorskich, do Taurogów jechał, przybył do mnie jeden szlachcic... z zacnego domu... Szlachcic ów, nie znając widać moich prawdziwych dla pana naszego miłościwego afektów, myślał, żem mu wrogiem jako inni. Owóż za znaczną nagrodę obiecywał mi pojechać na Śląsk, porwać Jana Kazimierza i żywego lub umarłego Szwedom wydać... Wszyscy oniemieli ze zgrozy. — A gdym z gniewem i abominacją takową propozycję odrzucił — kończył Bogusław — ów człek z miedzianym czołem rzekł mi: "Pojadę do Radziejowskiego, ten kupi i od funta złotem mi zapłaci..." — Nie jestem eks-królowi przyjacielem — rzekł Janusz — ale gdyby mnie kto podobną propozycję uczynił, kazałbym go bez sądu pod murem postawić, a sześciu muszkieterów naprzeciw. — W pierwszej chwili i ja chciałem tak postąpić — odparł Bogusław — ale rozmowa była na cztery oczy i dopieroż by krzyczano na tyraństwo a na samowolę Radziwiłłów! Nastraszyłem go jeno, że i Radziejowski, i król szwedzki, ba, sam Chmielnicki nawet, pewnie by go za to gardłem skarał słowem, doprowadziłem owego zbrodniarza do tego, że się zamysłu wyrzekł. — Nic to, nie trzeba go było żywym puszczać, bo najmniej pala był wart! — zawołał Korf. Bogusław zwrócił się nagle do Janusza. — Mam też nadzieję, że go kara nie minie, i pierwszy wnoszę, by zwykłą śmiercią nie zginął, a wasza książęca mość sam jeden możesz go ukarać, bo to twój dworzanin i twój pułkownik... — Na Boga! mój dworzanin?... Mój pułkownik? Co za jeden?!... Kto?... Mów wasza książęca mość! — Zwie się Kmicic! — rzekł Bogusław. — Kmicic?!... — powtórzyli wszyscy w przerażeniu. — To nieprawda! — krzyknęła nagle Billewiczówna wstając z krzesła z iskrzącymi oczyma i falującą piersią. Nastało głuche milczenie. Jedni nie ochłonęli jeszcze po strasznej Bogusławowej nowinie, drudzy zdumieli się nad zuchwalstwem tej panny, która śmiała młodemu księciu fałsz w oczy zadać; miecznik rosieński począł bełkotać: "Oleńka! Oleńka!" — a Bogusław przyoblekł twarz w smutek i rzekł bez gniewu: — Jeśli to krewny lub narzeczony waćpanny, to boleję, żem tę nowinę powiedział, ale wyrzuć go z serca, bo niewart on ciebie, panienko... Ona stała chwilę jeszcze w bólu, w płomieniach i przerażeniu; lecz z wolna oblicze jej stygło, aż stało się zimne i blade; opuściła się na powrót na krzesło i rzekła: — Przebacz wasza książęca mość... Niesłuszniem przeczyła... Do tego człowieka wszystko podobne... — Niechże mnie Bóg ukarze, jeżeli co innego czuję prócz litości — odpowiedział łagodnie książę Bogusław. — To był narzeczony tej panny — rzekł książę Janusz — i sam ich swatałem. Człek był młody, gorączka, nabroił siła... Ratowałem go przed prawem, bo żołnierz dobry. Wiedziałem, że warchoł to był i będzie... Ale żeby szlachcic do podobnego bezeceństwa był zdolen, tegom się nawet po nim nie spodziewał. — To zły był człowiek, dawno to wiedziałem! — rzekł Ganchof. — I nie ostrzegłeś mnie? Czemu to? — spytał tonem wymówki Janusz. — Bom się bał, że wasza książęca mość o inwidię mnie posądzi, gdyż on wszędy miał pierwszy krok przede mną. — Horribile dictu et auditu — rzekł Korf. — Mości panowie — zawołał Bogusław — dajmy temu pokój! Jeśli wam ciężko tego słuchać, cóż dopiero pannie Billewiczównie. — Wasza książęca mość raczy nie zważać na mnie — rzekła Oleńka — mogę wszystkiego już wysłuchać. Ale już i wieczerza miała się ku końcowi; podano wodę do umycia rąk, po czym książę Janusz wstał pierwszy i podał rękę pani Korfowej, a książę Bogusław Oleńce. — Zdrajcę już Bóg pokarał — rzekł do niej — bo kto ciebie stracił, niebo stracił... Nie masz dwóch godzin, jakem cię poznał, wdzięczna panienko, a rad bym cię widzieć wiecznie nie w boleści i we łzach, ale w rozkoszy i szczęściu... — Dziękuję waszej książęcej mości — odrzekła Oleńka. Po rozejściu się dam mężczyźni wrócili jeszcze do stołu szukać uciechy w kielichach, które krążyły gęsto. Książę Bogusław pił na umór, bo był kontent z siebie. Książę Janusz rozmawiał z panem miecznikiem rosieńskim. — Ja jutro wyjeżdżam z wojskiem na Podlasie — rzekł mu. — Do Kiejdan przyjdzie szwedzka załoga. Bóg wie, kiedy wrócę... Waszmość nie możesz tu z dziewczyną zostawać, bo i dla niej między żołnierstwem nieprzystojnie. Pojedziecie oboje z księciem Bogusławem do Taurogów, gdzie dziewka przy żonie mojej może we fraucymerze znaleźć pomieszczenie. — Wasza książęca mość — odparł miecznik rosieński — Bóg nam dał własne kąty, po co nam do obcych krajów jeździć. Wielka to łaska waszej książęcej mości, że o nas pamięta... Ale nie chcąc faworu nadużywać wolelibyśmy pod własną strzechę powrócić. Książę nie mógł wyjaśnić panu miecznikowi wszystkich powodów, dla których za żadną cenę nie chciał wypuszczać z rąk Oleńki, ale część ich powiedział z całą szorstką otwartością magnata. — Jeśli chcesz to waćpan przyjąć za fawor, to i lepiej... Ale ja waćpanu powiem, że to i ostrożność. Waćpan tam będziesz zakładnikiem; waćpan mi tam za wszystkich Billewiczów odpowiesz, którzy, wiem to dobrze, nie liczą się do moich przyjaciół i gotowi podnieść Żmudź, gdy odejdę... Dajże im waćpan radę, by tu siedzieli spokojnie i przeciw Szwedom nic nie poczynali, bo głowa twoja i twej synowicy za to odpowie. Na to miecznikowi widocznie zabrakło cierpliwości, bo odrzekł żywo: — Próżno bym się na moje prawa szlacheckie powoływał. Siła przy waszej książęcej mości, a mnie wszystko jedno, gdzie mam w więzieniu siedzieć; wolę nawet tam niż tu! — Dość tego! — rzekł groźnie książę. — Co dość, to dość! — odrzekł miecznik. — Bóg też da, że gwałty się skończą, a prawo znów zapanuje. Krótko mówiąc, wasza książęca mość mi nie gróź, bo się nie boję. Bogusław dojrzał widocznie błyskawice gniewu migocące na twarzy Janusza, zbliżył się więc szybko. — O co idzie? — rzekł stawając między rozmawiającymi. — Powiedziałem panu hetmanowi — odparł z rozdrażnieniem miecznik — że wolę więzienie w Taurogach niż w Kiejdanach. — W Taurogach nie masz więzienia, jest jeno dom mój, w którym waszmość będziesz jako u siebie. Wiem, że hetman chce widzieć w waszmości zakładnika, ja widzę tylko miłego gościa. — Dziękuję waszej książęcej mości — odpowiedział miecznik. — To ja dziękuję waszmości. Trąćmy się i wypijmy razem, bo mówią, że przyjaźń trzeba zaraz podlać, aby nie zwiędła w zarodku. To rzekłszy zawiódł Bogusław pana miecznika do stołu i poczęli się trącać a przypijać do siebie często gęsto. W godzinę później miecznik wracał nieco chwiejnym krokiem do swej izby powtarzając półgłosem: — Ludzki pan! Zacny pan! Uczciwszego z latarnią nie znaleźć... Złoto! złoto szczere... Chętnie krwi bym dla niego utoczył. Tymczasem bracia zostali sam na sam. Mieli ze sobą jeszcze do pogadania, a przy tym i listy przyszły jakieś, po które wysłali pazia, aby je od Ganchofa przyniósł. — Oczywiście — rzekł Janusz — nie masz w tym i słowa prawdy, coś o Kmicicu mówił? — Oczywiście... Sam wiesz najlepiej. Ale co? Przyznaj! Nie miał Mazarin słuszności? Za jednym zachodem zemścić się okrutnie nad wrogiem i uczynić wyłom w tej ślicznej fortecy... Co? Kto to potrafi?... To się nazywa intryga godna pierwszego w świecie dworu! A perłaż to ta Billewiczówna, a wdzięczne to, a wspaniałe, a paniątko, jakoby z krwi książęcej! Myślałem, że ze skóry wyskoczę! — Pamiętaj, żeś dał słowo... Pamiętaj, że zgubisz nas, jeśli tamten listy opublikuje. — Co to za brwi! Co za wejrzenie królewskie, aż respekt bierze... Skąd w takiej dziewce taki nieledwie królewski majestat?... Widziałem raz w Antwerpii Dianę, na gobelinie misternie wyszytą, psami ciekawego Akteona szczującą... Kubek w kubek ona! — Bacz, by Kmicic listów nie opublikował, bo nas by wtedy psi na śmierć zagryźli. — Nieprawda! Ja to Kmicica w Akteona zmienię i na śmierć zaszczuję. Na dwóch polach jużem go zbił na głowę, a przyjdzie między nami jeszcze do sprawy! Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście pazia z listem. Wojewoda wileński wziął pismo do ręki i przeżegnał. Zawsze tak czynił, by od złych nowin się zabezpieczyć; następnie, zamiast otworzyć, począł je oglądać starannie. Nagle zmienił się na twarzy. — Sapiehów klejnot na pieczęci! — zakrzyknął — to od wojewody witebskiego. — Otwórz prędzej! — rzekł Bogusław. Hetman otworzył i począł czytać przerywając od czasu do czasu wykrzykami: — Idzie na Podlasie!... Pyta, czy nie mam poleceń do Tykocina!... Urąga mi!... Gorzej jeszcze, bo słuchaj, co dalej pisze: "Chcesz Wasza Ks. Mość wojny domowej, chcesz jeden więcej miecz w łono matki pogrążyć? To przybywaj na Podlasie, czekam cię i ufam w Bogu, że pychę twą moimi rękoma ukarze... Ale jeśli masz miłosierdzie nad ojczyzną, jeśli sumienie cię ruszyło, jeśli Wasza Ks. Mość żałujesz dawnych uczynków i poprawę chcesz okazać, tedy pole przed tobą. Miasto wojnę domową zaczynać, zwołaj pospolite ruszenie, podnieś chłopstwo i uderz na Szwedów, póki ubezpieczony Pontus niczego się nie spodziewa i żadnej baczności nie okazuje. Od Chowańskiego przeszkody w tym mieć Wasza Ks. Mość nie będziesz, bo mnie słuchy z Moskwy dochodzą, że oni tam sami o wyprawie do Inflant myślą, chociaż trzymają to w tajemnicy. Wreszcie, jeśliby Chowański chciał co przedsięwziąść, to ja utrzymam go na wodzy, i bylem szczerze mógł zaufać, pewnie ze wszystkich sił w ratowaniu ojczyzny Waszej Ks. Mości pomagać będę. Wszystko to od Waszej Ks. Mości zależy, bo jeszcze czas nawrócić z drogi i winy zmazać. Wtedy okaże się jawnie, żeś Wasza Ks. Mość nie w widokach osobistych, ale dla odwrócenia ostatniej klęski od Litwy przyjął szwedzką protekcję. Niechże Waszą Książęcą Mość Bóg tak natchnie, o co codziennie Go proszę, choć mnie Wasza Książęca Mość o inwidię pomawiać raczysz. P.S. Słyszałem, że oblężenie z Nieświeża zdjęte i że książę Michał z nami się chce połączyć, jak tylko szkody naprawi. Patrzże Wasza Ks. Mość, jak zacni z twojej familii czynią, i na ich przykład się zapatruj, a w każdym terminie pomyśl, że masz teraz wóz i przewóz." — Słyszałeś? — rzekł skończywszy czytać książę Janusz. — Słyszałem... i co? — odpowiedział Bogusław patrząc bystro na brata. — Trzeba by się wszystkiego wyrzec, wszystkiego zaniechać, własną robotę własnymi poszarpać rękoma... — I z potężnym Karolem Gustawem zadrzyć, a wygnanego Kazimierza za nogi imać, by raczył przebaczyć i do służby na powrót przyjąć... a i pana Sapiehę o instancję prosić... Twarz Janusza nabrzmiała krwią. — Uważasz, jak to on do mnie pisze: "Popraw się, a przebaczę ci" — jakby zwierzchnik do podwładnego! — Inaczej by pisał, gdyby mu sześć tysięcy szabel nad karkiem zawisło. — Wszelako... — tu zamyślił się posępnie książę Janusz. — Wszelako co? — Dla ojczyzny byłby może ratunek tak uczynić, jak Sapieha radzi? — A dla ciebie? Dla mnie? Dla Radziwiłłów?... Janusz nic nie odpowiedział, oparł głowę na złożonych pięściach i myślał. — Niechże tak będzie! — rzekł wreszcie. — Niech się spełni... — Coś postanowił? — Jutro ruszam na Podlasie, a za tydzień uderzę na Sapiehę. — Toś Radziwiłł! — rzekł Bogusław. I podali sobie ręce. Po chwili Bogusław udał się na spoczynek. Janusz pozostał sam. Raz i drugi przeszedł ciężkim krokiem przez komnatę, na koniec zaklaskał w ręce. Paź pokojowiec wszedł do izby. — Niech astrolog za godzinę przyjdzie do mnie z gotową figurą — rzekł. Paź wyszedł, a książę znów począł chodzić i odmawiać swe kalwińskie pacierze. Po czym zaczął śpiewać półgłosem psalm, przerywając często, bo mu oddechu brakło, i spoglądając od czasu do czasu przez okno na gwiazdy migocące na firmamencie. Powoli światła gasły w zamku, ale prócz astrologa i księcia jedna jeszcze istota czuwała w swej komnacie, a mianowicie Oleńka Billewiczówna. Klęcząc przed swym łóżkiem, splotła obie ręce na głowie i szeptała z zamkniętymi oczyma: — Zmiłuj się nad nami... Zmiłuj się nad nami! Pierwszy raz od czasu wyjazdu Kmicica nie chciała, nie mogła modlić się za niego. Kategoria:Potop